


Will you remember this?

by Zaynersbitch



Series: Will you remember me? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Liam Payne - Freeform, Liam being cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Zayn, Zayn Malik - Freeform, it's short but cute i hope, zayn gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/pseuds/Zaynersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has a little problem, he forgets but the only thing he always remembers is Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you remember this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becks/gifts).



> This is for Becks because it's her bday and i hope you like it babe, i'll write an epilogue tomorrow, but here's the first part

Zayn feels a ray of sun peeking through the window and hitting on his eyes, he opens his eyes and looks around, he finds out he's not in his bed and for a second he gets scared. He sits up and rubs his eyes and a familiar body is sleeping next to him, he knows that round nose and plump lips way too well.

"Li" he mumbles "Li wake up please"

"Babe 'm tired" Liam mumbles sleepily

"How did i get here?" Zayn pokes quite hard at Liam's ribs "Li come on please i don't remember anything"

"I'm up I'm up" Liam sits up and looks at Zayn "why are you so upset?"

"I don't remember anything Li, why am i here?" Zayn feels overwhelmed

Liam crawls to sit closet to Zayn "babe Zayn are you ok?"

Zayn doesn't know what's happening he just feels a huge urge to cry and sleep and keep crying

"No" Zayn hiccups "why i don't remember anything from this past week?"

"Shh babe i know i know" Liam hugs him and Zayn cries "i can explain"

Zayn just keeps crying and nods, he slowly crawls to Liam's lap and rest his head on Liam's neck and keeps crying

"Zee you know you're sick, right?" Liam asks and Zayn nods "babe the pills make you forget, they make you better but they make you forget" Liam rubs Zayns back  
"Sometimes you forget you don't live alone anymore, some other times you forget we're together and sometimes you forget bit's of things, everyday is different" Liam kisses his temple

"How long has it been like this?" Zayn looks up

"Ten months" Liam smiles "but yesterday we went to the doctor and he said you don't need them anymore"

Zayn keeps sniffing and shifts into a comfortable position and starts to doze off "i don't want to forget you, i love you"

"You never forget me babe, maybe you forget about us and you behave like we're friends but you always wake up and call my name" Liam kisses his cheek "Zayn that's why i love you, because somehow you never seem to forget me and how much you love me"

"Liam you're my Jaan, my other half, you are tattoed to my heart and my soul" Zayn gives him a tired smile "i love you and i'm sleepy"

"Go to sleep babe" Liam rubs Zayn's back "i'll be here when you wake up, i'll always be here"

The next morning Zayn feels a hand around his waist and he immediately knows who's cuddling with him.

"Liam babe wake up i have to pee" he whines

"Nnmmn" Liam presses his face on the pillow

"LEEYUUUM" Zayn whines even louder "i have to pee"

"For fucks sake babe don't yell and go to the bathroom" Liam lets Zayn go and keeps sleeping

The day passes by and Liam realizes Zayn hasn't asked anything about the past week or why they are living together

"Zayn babe" Liam calls

"Yeah Jaan?" Zayn answers from the kitchen

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah just cookig some samosas for tomorrow" Zayn answers

"Babe do you remember everything?" Liam gets up and walks to the small kitchen

"Yes Liam today is a good day" he smiles "i remember everything"

Liam runs to him and hugs him "i love you i love you i love you"

"I love you too Jaan, you know i do" Zayn laughs "now get out of the kitchen, i'm cooking"

"Babe then you know what day is tomorrow?" Liam smiles

"Yes babe i know tomorrow is my birthday" Zayn rolls his eyes

"I have a good birthday present" Liam grins

"I can't wait Jaan"

**

"ZAAAAAAAAYYYYYYN WAKE UP BABE" Liam yells the next morning

"What's wrong?!" Zayn sits up

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Liam throws himself at Zayn

"Thanks Jaan" Zayn hugs him

"Come on hurry up, guest are coming in a couple of hours" Liam gets up and runs out of the room

"Wait for me babe" Zayb laughs and runs after him

After a couple of hours of cleaning the house and finish cooking Zayn's family arrives and Liam's too, Liam announces that Zayn doesn't need to take his meds anymore because he's better

"And i have to give Zayn his gift so please gather around" Liam calls and turns to see Zayn "so babe as your birthday gift i have this little box i bought 2 years ago when we decided to move together, but life happens and i had to delay it" he smiles "so Zayn we met in high school, we wet to uni together, i got the balls to ask you out in our first year of uni and from that day i knew we were meant to be, Zayn you are my other half, my soul belongs to you, my body can't survive without you so Zayn Javaad Malik will you give me the honor of becoming my husband? Because i think i wouldn't survive another day of waking up beside you and not being able to call you fiancé"

The entire room is in silence and Liam is on his knees staring at Zayn, who's right now in the verge of tears "Li i'm speechless, yes my answer is yes oh god yes i want to marry you" Zayn throws himself at Liam and kisses him "Jaan you know my answer will always be yes, you know you have my heart since the first day i saw you, i've known i want to marry you since the day you told me you have a big obsession with batman, i've known i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since the day you dragged me to your room and made me watch every single batman movie and you knew the lines to all of them, Liam my heart and soul belong to you, babe i love you and i would love to marry you"

"you just made me the happiest guy in the world" Liam gives him a watery smile

"you make me happy Liam you always make me happy and that i will always remember" Zayn kisses Liam's nose


End file.
